


Locked forever in her eyes

by onestepatatime32



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Takarazuka Revue Musicals, ミロワール | Miroirs - Takarazuka Revue
Genre: F/F, Figure skater/ice sculptor au, Minor Violence, Modern AU, Named tonami’s character after Perseus because what else could i do, The most specific au of anything you will ever read, many mythology references, medusa’s gaze turns you to ice instead of stone, not name her that?????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onestepatatime32/pseuds/onestepatatime32
Summary: When Cassandra Percy is asked to showcase her championship-winning skating program at a gala, she meets someone intriguing.
Relationships: Medusa (Miroirs)/Perseus|Koibito (Miroirs), Medusa/Perseus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. A lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a fill for the 8th round of the Takarazuka guess the author game, but it spiraled out of hand and I’ve expanded it just for the hell of it. I care more about this one-off scene from a revue than I should.

“ _Some say an army of horsemen, others_

_Say foot soldiers, still others say a fleet_

_Is the finest thing on the dark earth_

_I say it is whatever one loves”_

_-Sappho, Fragment 16, trans. Diane J. Rayor_

* * *

It was a snowy November evening. The snow had begun to fall around noon and had carried on covering the world in a quiet blanket of ice ever since. In the light of the streetlights the snow almost made the city feel like a different world entirely. For the two women walking along the sidewalk, the snow seemed to mute everything in the world but each other’s voices.

“So, take falling trays of meatballs to the chest often?”

The woman beside Sandra smirked. “Only for beautiful girls.” 

“I’m SO sorry about your coat—”

She jumped at the hand Sandra moved towards her shoulder, but recovered fast and took her arm with a gentlemanly air. “It’s fine.”

They laughed and the awkwardness of the moment dissipated. Sandra felt terribly warm and giddy despite the chill of the night air. It had been a wonderful evening. 

Meduse-Noel Durand (or simply “Noel”, as she insisted) was an enigma to Sandra. The first time she saw her she’d been struck to the core; standing there among the ice sculptures she looked like a statue herself, all sharp angles and graceful lines. She was quiet, intense, and awkward, but not cold, and certainly not unpleasant. She had been drawn to her immediately. There was something behind those dark glasses and shadowy clothes Sandra longed to understand. 

The first time they flirted she had teased her for wearing sunglasses indoors and Noel jerked away so quickly she could’ve had hands of pure flame. 

An eye condition, she’d explained; a sensitivity so severe prolonged exposure to any light without the glasses could damage her sight irreparably. 

They’d been hired for the same gala; Sandra to headline the figure skating event (“Cassandra Percy; Two-Time National Champion, performing her famous long program to Ravel’s “ _Oiseaux Tristes_ ” from his _Miroirs”_ ) and Noel to showcase her renowned lifelike ice sculptures. No one knew much about the artist; she kept out of the public eye for the most part. Sandra was shocked when she heard she was in the event’s lineup and figured the event’s main sponsor, the Pallas Organization, must have some connection to her. 

Since the rink she was rehearsing on and the exhibit hall Noel’s work was being displayed in were right next to each other they ran into each other fairly often. Sandra found herself spending more and more time around the exhibit hall and caught Noel staring while she rehearsed a few times. 

A few weeks of flirtation in she managed to (successfully, to her everlasting shock) suggest a date. Dinner was disastrous, but between the champagne and Noel’s dazzling smile she didn’t mind a bit. 

“Of course I’ll come see your exhibit again when the gala kicks off, your statues are _so_ beautiful. I swear I could look at them forever.”

“Thank...thank you.” Noel paused, then trailed her fingers delicately down Sandra’s arm to hold her hand. She smiled again. “Not as beautiful as your skating.”

Sandra flushed at the unbidden thought of those hands tangling in her hair, pulling her close, slipping under her shirt...it was hard to resist imagining the woman beside her lying under her, breathless and melting at her touch like one of her works in the sun. She tried to shake the thoughts off.

“Someday you’ll have to let me see you work. It must’ve taken you a thousand years to learn.”

“Ah...uh..well…” Noel floundered for a moment. “Only if you show me how to skate first.” 

Sandra could have been imagining the sudden nervous urgency in her voice, but she let the topic change without comment. Any excuse to extend this date, after all.

“...Well, it’s still early, and I have to stop by the rink anyway, so...why not now?”

Noel was _terrible_ at skating. For all her suave grace she was as much a mess of shaky limbs and nervous flailing as any other beginner. Sandra found it breathtakingly adorable. She couldn’t believe the most beautiful, talented artist she’d ever met was here clinging to her for support and inching across the ice on wobbly legs like the universe depended on it. 

“Alright, you’re doing fine; Right, left, right-oh—!”

Noel yelped and crashed to the ground, limbs sprawling and glasses skidding across the ice. Sandra caught a flash of...something as Noel gasped and curled her body away from her, flinging a hand violently over her eyes. 

“Glasses….shit, please—” 

Sandra scrambled for them and Noel shoved them back on her face with nearly inhuman speed. She was shaking all over. 

“Sorry, I-I could never—“ she swallowed nervously and got slowly to her feet. “Thank you for that.”

“So it really is that bad?” Sandra asked softly. Her heart clenched painfully at the feeling of Noel’s pulse racing under her fingertips. “Are you—”

“Can we do this again tomorrow?” Noel interrupted.

Sandra’s heart fluttered at the low purr in her voice, and hardly had time to nod before Noel took her breath away by spinning her into a sudden kiss that seemed to stop time itself. 

  
  



	2. A resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little addition; gotta check in on Noel after all that, right?

CHAPTER II

Noel didn’t go straight home that night. Not that “home” was a fair word to apply to the sparse rental apartment she was staying in; she never brought much with her when she moved. Putting down  _ any  _ sort of roots always felt pointless. She shivered. Really, she should have gone back to the apartment already, but her heart was pounding too fast, so she kept walking, letting the snowflakes soak her shirt and the night’s chill slowly sink its cruel teeth into her chest. 

This whole situation had her on edge. The weeks leading up to the gala invitation had been quiet, but only because well…

She shook her head. No use thinking about that. 

_ Coward _ .

She leaned against a wall and groaned at the air. What had she been  _ thinking?  _ The evening had been the happiest she’d felt in years, but a lot more than her own heart was at risk here.

One wrong step, one slip could be a matter of life or death. This wasn’t news to her. Normally she kept to herself completely—why was  _ this _ so hard to pull away from? She should never have let things get so far. She should have ignored the flirtation, never met Sandra’s beautiful, beautiful eyes. She shouldn’t have suggested a second date, let alone gone on the first. This was  _ beyond _ too much.

Initially, she thought the cover a flirtation like this could provide would be useful. Pallas’ net seemed to be drawing tighter around her, so surely acting as normal as possible might at the very least buy her time. She hadn’t counted on losing her heart to the first brilliant smile Sandra turned on her. 

The thought that this night had to be all they ever got pierced her deeper than she could ever have imagined. She tugged her coat tighter around her shoulders and bit her lip. It had been months, maybe longer, since she’d last felt so close to tears. She took a steadying breath and tried to organize her thoughts. 

She was cursed. 

Anyone who met her gaze head on met their death. Everything down to the marrow of their bones froze to solid, inhuman ice instantaneously and left a mockery of humanity and life in place of the person who had been there.

She was being followed. She wasn’t stupid enough to think Pallas was ever going to leave her alone, especially not after the latest incident. The only reason she hadn’t run far, far away when the invitation arrived was her certainty that they’d find a way no matter where she went this time. 

Even while walking Sandra home she’d caught figures waiting in the shadows of the streets that set off every alarm bell in her head. 13 years had taught her enough about being followed to know when there was danger. 

It would only be a matter of time before Sandra became a direct target. Noel kicked herself for failing to consider the collateral damage after all these years.

_ No _ , she thought, as she finally collapsed on the couch with cold-numbed hands and aching legs,  _ even one more second could be disastrous _ . She steeled herself to end things in the morning and drifted off with the taste of Sandra’s lips still lingering on her tongue. 

* * *

The phone under Noel’s pillow buzzed and startled her awake. She rubbed her eyes and opened the message. 

_ “Coffee before things get chaotic? Can meet you at Aegis in 10~!” _

Noel felt her fingers type the reply for her before she could regain her resolve from the night before. 

_ “Be there in 5. What’s your usual order?”  _


End file.
